


Necromancer (and other poems)

by Haunted_Frost



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Frost/pseuds/Haunted_Frost
Summary: Poems inspired by Marvel heroes, initiated by a Stucky fic.





	Necromancer (and other poems)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664137) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> Right so I managed to combine my usual procrastination method (reading fanfic) with getting homework done (writing a villanelle for my poetry course. The poem was the best grade I've gotten in the class - enjoy!

_“Ghosts ~~are loved~~ can love, too.” _

 

I have chosen wretched souls to befriend

again; I soothe their aching bones.

Even ghosts deserve a happy end.

 

One by one I grab hands that extend

from the trampled phantoms that well know

that I have chosen wretched souls to befriend.

 

They can copy me to learn to breathe again

as we gamble with cards marked for tarot.

Even ghosts deserve a happy end.

 

Some days I forget that I pretend

that I’m not quite alive among the ghosts.

I have chosen wretched souls to befriend.

 

Surely there’s some rule that I can bend

enough that no one has to be alone?

Even ghosts deserve a happy end,

 

though some say otherwise. You can’t stop them

from being hurt. (I’ll damn well try, though.)

I have chosen wretched souls to befriend;

even ghosts deserve a happy end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read "Do not go gently into that good night" that's a really popular villanelle example for form. I'm probably going to put other poems up on this work as chapters and will update extremely sporadically, as this will be a sparse collection of poems. 
> 
> This poem is based off of Steve's point of view in the story; he's aching to help the Winter Soldier because he sees himself in him, in the ghosts. Hope it was worth the read!


End file.
